La runtina puede romperse
by Peluxestrella
Summary: Divetido y lindo KakaxSaku  AVISO: LEEMON


La rutina puede romperse.

Kakashi se encontraba subido a la rama de un árbol leyendo su querido libro Icha-Icha. Esa era su rutina de siempre desde hace años.

Pero a unos metros de allí estaban Sakura y Naruto discutiendo como siempre (esta vez seguramente porque Naruto no deja de atosigarla valla donde valla, le diga lo que le diga)

El Ninja Copia concentró su atención en aquellos dos guardando su libro en su porta shuriken; se bajó del árbol y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Eres un pesado Naruto! ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?- dijo la pelirosa mientras le pegaba un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡HAY! Sakura, que poco femenina eres… T^T

-¡¿Qué dijiste? :- gritó ella a la vez que le salían llamas de los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó kakashi interrumpiendo la discusión evitando que Sakura matara a Naruto.

-Hola sensei, pasa que el pelmazo este, no deja de molestarme con invitarme a una cita ¬¬

-¿Y por qué no aceptas?- preguntó el peligris con duda.

-Porque la cita consiste en ir a comer ramen y encima la que paga soy yo…¬¬'

-Ahora lo entiendo ^^'

-¡He! ¿Qué tiene de malo que pague ella?- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, cuando eres tu el que invita a una cita, eso implica que pagues tu, no ella- explicó kakashi.

Entonces el chico sacó su monedero de rana y comprobó su contenido.

-No tengo nada -.-'''

-Tonto ¬¬ - dijo Sakura para luego adentrarse en el bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó en rubio.

-Lejos de ti, y como me sigas, te enteras ¬¬ - y se perdió su figura entre las ramas de los arbustos.

-Yo también me voy- dijo kakashi para luego desaparecer con su típica nube de humo; dejando a Naruto tirado en el suelo.

El peligris llegó a su sitio privado; un descampado que daba a un lago. Y se tumbó en el pasto a dormir.

La noche llegó y un sonido en el agua del lago despertó a Kakashi. Miró por todos lados para inspeccionar la zona, pero no vio nada. Se oyó otro ruido en el agua y se acercó a la orilla del lago.

Vio una figura humana bañándose no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Kakashi curioso, se acercó al lugar con sigilo y escondido entre los arbustos, observó quién era; esa figura femenina y joven era exquisita, perfecta, pero de un modo u otro se le hacía conocida.

Al estar la chica de espaldas y la luz de la luna confundía el color de su pelo, no lo reconocía. Kakashi, por educación, empezó a retirarse pero en un movimiento de rodilla, su pie rompió una rama haciendo un estrepitoso ruido y causando que aquella persona se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-¿quién está ahí?

Kakashi entonces reconoció esa voz, era la de Sakura.

Intentó escaparse para no meterse en un lío, pero un tronco le dio en la nuca haciéndole caer el suelo a la vez que su cuerpo se resbalaba, en frente de Sakura.

-¡¿Kakashi- sensei?

-Perdona Sakura, no era mi intención espiarte- dijo disculpándose un poco sonrojado mirando para otro lado porque Sakura seguía desnuda- ¿podrías…taparte un poco?

-S-Si, perdona :$ - y se puso por encima una toalla.

-Mejor, bueno ¿Qué hacía bañándote desnuda?

-Emm… suelo venir aquí para relajarme :$ ¿Y usted sensei?

-Bueno yo me quedé dormido en un descampado que está aquí cerca. Pero un ruido me desertó y entonces te he visto aquí, pero no supe que eras tú hasta que hablaste y me lanzaste un tronco.

Ella no contestó ha eso, tenía su cara rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno, me voy para dejarte seguir con tu actividad- dijo él a la vez que se giraba.

Pero cuando iba a andar Sakura le para agarrándose a su brazo y haciéndole caer al agua junto con ella.

-Saku- intentó decir él, pero ella le impidió seguir juntando sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso-ra…- terminó cuando se separaron. Él se subió de nuevo la mascara mientras decía- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sakura se había largado dejando al peligris confundido y empapado.

A la mañana siguiente se fue al campo de entrenamiento número 10 para entrenar con sus alumnos.

-¡Llegas tarde!- se quejó Naruto.

-Perdón chicos, me quedé dormido ^^- se disculpó Kakashi-Buenos comenzar con dar 40 vueltas al campo.

Y dicho eso, empezaron a correr sin rechistar. Él como siempre se puso cómodo debajo de un árbol a leer su libro, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

-¡Sensei!- gritó Naruto despertándolo.

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el peligris.

-Se ha dormido ¡tsh!- dijo un desinteresado Sasuke.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo Sakura a la vez que le tomaba la temperatura-¡Está ardiendo de fiebre!

-Tranquila estoy bien- dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba, pero al hacerlo se mareó y se desmayó, casi se cae, si no fuera porque Naruto y Sasuke la cogieron a tiempo.

-Hay que llevarlo a su casa- dijo Naruto.

-Esto le pasa por terco- se quejó Sasuke.

Cuando ya dejaron a Kakashi en su cama descansando, Naruto dijo:

-Sakura, cuida de él ya que eres una Ninja medico.

-¡Si!

Y con eso los chicos se fueron del apartamento.

La pelirosa le tomó de nuevo la temperatura y luego se fue a la cocina a preparar un barreño de agua con una toalla. Cuando Sakura le puso el paño mojado en la frente, Kakashi despertó.

-¿Qué hago en casa?

-Te desmayaste y los chicos te trajeron.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he quedado para cuidarte.

-Humm… no hacía falta- dijo intentando levantarse.

-No te levantes, tienes mucha fiebre.

-Me pregunto por que será…-dijo con ironía el peligris haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

-:$... V-Voy a l-la c-cocina- y se fue a toda prisa.

Después de un rato, volvió con una bandeja con un baso de agua, un plato de sopa y unas pastillas para el resfriado.

-Toma.

-Humm… no hacía falta que hicieras nada.

-Tu calla y come ¬¬- ordenó un poco molesta.

Kakashi no se atrevió a rechistar, pues conocía muy bien el carácter de Sakura y no quería hacerla enfadar.

Cuando él terminó de tomar la sopa y tragarse las pastillas dijo:

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que hiciste ayer?

-No sé a qué te refieres…- dijo ella evadiendo el tema.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

-Estás delirando de la fiebre, mejor duerme un poco- dijo mientras se iba con la bandeja.

-¡Sakura!- gritó él, pero esta no izo ni caso.

Mientras, ella lavando los cacharros se le vino a la mente la noche anterior, aquel beso que le robó y la vista de su hermoso rostro sin mascara.

-Nunca te diré la razón de aquel beso…- susurró para ella misma.

Pero la pelirosa no se dio cuenta de que Kakashi estaba detrás de ella hasta que habló:

-Pues me lo vas a decir quieras o no- dijo cortante.

Ella se giró asustada.

-¡K-Ka-Kakashi! :$ deberías estar durmiendo…

-Pues ya ves que no- dijo desafiantes acorralándola contra los muebles de la encimera de la cocina- ¿Me lo vas a decir por las buenas?

-Ni loca.

-Tú lo has querido, será por las malas-y la cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas, llevándola a su habitación.

La tiró en la cama y él no tardó en ponerse encima mirándola fijamente.

-Tu última oportunidad ¿Lo vas a decir?

-¡NO!

-Tu solita te lo buscaste- y la empezó a besar por el cuello.

-¡Pa-Para!- gritó Sakura intentando separarla de ella.

-¿Me lo dirás? – dijo él contra su cuello.

-Sueña con ello ¬¬

-Vale- y prosiguió con su tarea, a la vez que con sus manos empezaron a explorar su cuerpo de una forma tortuosamente excitante.

-No… ¡ah! Para….- decía Sakura como podía entre gemidos al borde de la locura.

Él no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la tortura que le aplicaba. Pero cuando notó como ella dejaba de poner resistencia paró y la miró confundido.

Sakura aprovechó eso para tomar el control de la situación y los izo girar para quedar ella encima. Se acercó a su oído.

-A este juego pueden jugar dos sensei- dijo le pelirosa sensualmente.

Y empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde su oreja y bajando por su cuello, quitando toda la ropa que estorbaba en el camino (incluida mascara). Continuó con los besos en sus pectorales y luego descendió por su torso; al intentar quitarle los pantalones, Kakashi volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación.

-No se que pretendes, pero no lo vas conseguir- retó él.

-Eso ya lo veremos – replicó Sakura y luego atacó sus labios.

Las prendas volaron quedando solo en ropa interior.

La pasión desenfrenada los poseía y cada uno jugaba sucio para hacer estremecer al otro y tomar el control.

-Ríndete ya Sakura- dijo Kakashi.

-Nunca- se negó la rosada.

-Lo digo enserio, no quiero que luego te arrepientas- dijo serio.

-Cállate- y volvió a besar sus adictivos labios. Mientras, le quitaba al peligris la última prenda que le quedaba. Él izo lo mismo con las suyas y no tardó en apoderarse de aquellos pechos con sus rosados pezones que gritaban por ser devorados y masajeados por el Shinobi. Sakura gimió de placer antes tal ataque, pero ella tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados.

-¡AAAH!- gimió Kakashi al sentir las manos de ella acariciando su erecto miembro.

A Sakura se le dibujó una sonrisa en lacara al ocurrírsele una cosa. Giraron para quedar ella encima y empezó a torturarle chupando su miembro como si fuera un helado.

-¡Diooss…! – exhaló él.

Ella orgullosa de su acto, continuó con metérsela entera en la boca ganándose otro grito placentero de su sensei.

-Maldita…- dijo él, pero entonces al levantar la mirada se encontró en primera plana el sexo de la pelirosa.

-¡HAAAAAA! – chilló Sakura al sentir la lengua del peligris jugando con su clítoris a la vez que la masturbaba con sus dedos.

Kakashi al presentir que ella estaba apunto de llagar al éxtasis, paró y se incorporó para poner a Sakura contra el cabecero de la cama.

-¿No te arrepentirás?- preguntó para asegurarse. Ella negó con la cabeza – Bien- dijo para penetrarla de una estocada para que se doliera todo de una vez y sufriera menos después.

-¡HAA! ¡Duele!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del peligris.

-Pasará, tranquila- dijo él mientras la besaba. Esperó a que se calmara el dolor, y lo supo cuando ella empezó a moverse impaciente de bajo suya.

Él comenzó a embestir a un ritmo pausado, pero luego aumentó el ritmo.

Pero Sakura no estaba conforme, así que giraron y ella quedó encima suyo marcado un ritmo mucho más rápido haciéndoles llegar juntos al clímax absoluto.

Después de todo Sakura calló rendida en el pecho de Kakashi exhausta.

-¿Quién…ganó?- preguntó ella.

-Perdí la cuenta, pero… creo que estamos en epate…

Y se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban.

Cuando Sakura se despertó, Kakashi seguía dormido, se apoyó en su pecho para mirarlo mejor a la cara.

-Te besé porque te quiero- dijo bajito y con cara tierna- pero después de esto no te quiero, si no que te amo- y acarició su pelo gris, más revuelto de lo normal.

-Humm...lo he oídomm…- dijo Kakashi medio somnoliento.

Sakura no sabía que decir, Estaba estática, se incorporó deprisa tapándose con la manta.

-Y-Yo n-no h-he d-di-dicho na-nada- dijo nerviosa. Y se levantó de la cama para irse al baño. Pero algo tiró de ella haciéndola caer en la cama de nuevo, quedando debajo del peligris que la miraba divertido.

-Mentirosa- y la besó con pasión, cuando se separaron dijo- yo también te amo.

Entonces un escandaloso Naruto entró por la ventana de la habitación.

-¡Kakashi- sensei! ¿Qué tal está?- pero cuando vio la escena se desmayó.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura que intentó levantarse para ayudarlo pero Kakashi no la dejó.

-Déjale ahí, ya se despertará, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- dijo el peligris seductor.

Sakura no se negó a la oferta y le besó para continuar con el desempate.

**FIN**

**Bueno esto salió de un día que me aburría mucho en clase y lo tenía entre un montón de hojas sueltas, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Espero revews con vuestras opiniones.**

**Xau **

**Bsts **

**Sonynekolovekakashi. =^^=**


End file.
